The present invention relates to a foot pad, floor mat, cover or the like for automobiles particularly including a sound absorbing layer or layers with or without foam material basically constructed as a spring-resilient mass system whereby e.g. the back or underside of that mat is fastened in or de-droning material fastened to the floor or the like of the vehicle.
In the past floor covers, mats and pads of this kind were moved from the manufacturer to the user, in effect in a hanging disposition. The user removed these pads from suitable holders or racks and installed them on the floor of an automobile. In order to position the cover pads or floor mats properly it is customary to apply the bonding agent, adhesive or other material to the back of what will become the underside of the cover, mat or pad. Alternatively this material was directly applied to the vehicle floor whereupon the mat or pad is caused to adhere firmly to the vehicle bottom. This kind of approach is relatively expensive in terms of assembly because whoever has to install the mat, cover or pad must in some form first apply the adhesive or bonding agent.